I Love You Man
by Sodamnbored
Summary: Taehyung thinks everyone should feel loved on Valentine's Day and wants to show Jimin how much he loves him. Alternatively: when broing down with each other turns into going down on each other. Would be Valentine's fluff turned shameless smut. Vmin MxM


_Hey, do you wanna go on a date_

_with me?_

Jimin simply stared at the text message for a while in silence, utterly baffled. Now, it had been a while (longer than he'd care to admit) since his last relationship and hadn't been very active in the dating scene since. So, generally, he would have been thrilled at such an offer. The baffling part was that it was Taehyung who had sent the message. His _best friend_ Taehyung.

His first thought was, of course, that Taehyung had accidentally sent it to him instead of whoever he'd actually intended to ask out. That must be it. No doubt when he pointed out his friend's mistake, they'd just laugh it off. Grinning in anticipation of the teasing rights he'd been granted, he playfully replied:

_Who, me? ;)_

_Yes you, Jimin, who else?_

_What d'ya say?_

Okay, so that was unexpected. Now Jimin was _really _confused. He frowned at his screen, giving it his full attention; the show he'd been attempting to catch up on on his laptop now set aside and forgotten.

_Wait. What?_

_A date. With me._

_For Valentine's Day. You in?_

_But…Why though?_

Jimin watched Taehyung's side of the conversation in confused anticipation. The screen told him that Taehyung was typing his reply – and judging from how long it was taking, it was quite a lengthy one. The request had been so out of the blue, with no obvious reasoning behind it, that Jimin honestly had no clue what to expect from his friend's forthcoming explanation.

Jimin and Taehyung were extremely close and like-minded people. Jimin usually had a pretty good idea of what was going on inside the younger's head and was confident in his ability to read him like a book. But this had stumped him. It had certainly never happened before. Taehyung hadn't even mentioned Valentine's Day, dating or anything at all that could tie Jimin of all people to those sorts of plans any time in recent memory.

Maybe someone had stolen Taehyung's phone and was pranking them both. Jimin bet it was Hoseok. It seemed like a pretty Hoseok thing to do. He'd wonder about Jungkook too if he didn't know for a fact that he was studying with Seokjin tonight.

At last, the reply came through, dragging Jimin from his half-formed suspicions.

_Okay, look. It's been a REALLY long_

_time since I've gotten to take somebody_

_on a nice date. And I'm good at dates. _

_I miss it. And Valentines is THE day for_

_that kind of thing. _

_I don't want to miss out just because I _

_don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend at the_

_moment. _

_Who decided a relationship was necessary _

_to enjoy a public holiday anyway? It's unfair_

_and discriminatory to the lonely and unloved!_

Jimin stopped to laugh at his friend's tangent. Of course Taehyung would take so long to reply because his dramatic ass had to go on a detour.

_Personally, I think we should be able to_

_celebrate Valentine's with whoever you_

_love, anybody that you care about. So _

_we should be able to celebrate as friends._

_What's the difference between boyfriends _

_and best friends anyway?_

_You're the closest thing to a relationship_

_right now and I care way more about you_

_way more than some lousy significant_

_other, so why can't I put that shit in a_

_card, take you out on the town and _

_make you feel special on Valentine's Day?_

_I just wanna show you how much I_

_love you Jiminie~_

Well, Jimin definitely hadn't seen that coming. But after the initial surprise and bafflement, he did kind of see Taehyung's point. It had been a while since he'd dated as well and he wasn't above admitting that he missed it.

Without a boyfriend or girlfriend in the picture at the moment, he supposed Taehyung _was_ the person he cared most about and loved the most as well. So, in a way, he made more sense to go on a Valentine's date with than anybody else he knew.

Of course, they _could _just go out and meet people and probably be able to find somebody to spend Valentine's with. Jimin didn't really like that idea though; looking for someone just to spend Valentine's with for the sake of it. It didn't sound appealing and he assumed that's why Taehyung hadn't just done that instead of asking him.

Even so, this was all still a little strange and overwhelming.

_Tae, I'm not so sure about this?_

_If you want a date so bad, you_

_know you of all people wouldn't_

_have any trouble finding one._

_But it wouldn't be the same!_

_I want to spend Valentine's with_

_YOU Jiminie~_

_What's the matter, got better plans?_

Now that did stop Jimin. He gaped at his screen for a moment in offense because he could just _hear _the sarcastic way Taehyung would've said that. How dare he imply that Jimin wasn't extremely busy with plenty of tempting offers.

The offense he had taken quickly faded, however, when he looked up from his screen and around his room. They had just begun a week off from college, today being the first full day off after finishing early yesterday. Everybody he'd spoken to had gone straight out to party and planned to carry on throughout the whole break.

Jimin hadn't even thought twice about his own plans. He'd come immediately home, locked himself in his room and settled down in his carefully constructed nest of blankets to catch up on one of his shows. He had a ridiculous number of snacks that his dancing instructor would kill him for even looking at (but hey, he was on vacation and it wasn't like he had a date to stay in shape for either). He hadn't even bothered to get out of his bed at all today, having everything he needed there in his room. He hadn't even bothered to turn on a light after it had gotten dark, content to let the glow from his laptop screen bleach his skin and ruin his eyes. Turning on the light would only illuminate the full horror of his situation at this point anyway after so many hours straight of vegetating mindlessly. No, better to keep the lights off and pretend he'd at least bothered to comb his hair this morning.

Okay, so maybe Taehyung had a point. It wasn't like he was much with his time as it was. Jimin knew he would have definitely continued as he was over the entirety of the break. Valentine's Day would've undoubtedly passed him by without him even realising. Perhaps it would be nice to pretend he enjoyed being social over finishing the next season of his show. Just for one day anyway.

_Okay. So you may have a point._

_Come on Jimbles~_

_Let me spoil you rotten for a day._

Jimin rolled his eyes and grinned. Taehyung certainly knew what he liked at least. Maybe it was the lack of sleep talking (he had no idea what time it was but he knew today would very soon be tomorrow), or maybe it was the constant television rotting his brain like his mother always told him it would but the next thing Jimin was typing was:

_Um. Okay, sure. If you really_

_want a date that bad, let's_

_do it._

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend Valentine's with his best friend in the whole world. He _did _love Taehyung, after all.

_Yes! Excellent. I'm thinking we'll hit_

_the cinema and then I'll take you to _

_dinner. _

_I'll pick you up at seven, okay?_

_Look pretty ;)_

Jimin liked to think that he was a reasonably cool-headed person and not at all prone to panic very often if at all. Having said that, even he would have to admit that it would be reasonable to say that when he woke up the next morning he was **freaking out.**

It'd taken him a moment to remember that he now had plans for Valentine's Day – _with Taehyung. _He'd had his doubts and wondered if perhaps he'd made the wrong decision accepting the invitation. It was a sweet idea; using Valentine's Day to show your love for your friends; but maybe going on a _date_ as friends was a little weird. That was not, however, the cause of his panic.

Jimin had made his peace that this was what they'd chosen to do with their day and even if it _was _a little weird, it would just be one more thing on the long-ass list of weird things he and Taehyung enjoyed doing together. No, he'd agreed to go and he would. He was confident they would have a great time as well.

But after accepting that it was going to happen, he had spent some time absentmindedly thinking about it and how it might happen on the day. Barely even registering his thought; just something pleasant to look forward to as he got some breakfast ready and sat down to it.

Throughout his life, many people who knew Jimin had told him that he could be a bit of a perfectionist at times. It was more obvious in his dancing for example. He'd practise long and hard before a performance, doing everything he could to get it right on the night. One factor of his perfectionism was his attention to detail. He tended to _really _think about things. All the ins and outs, each possible scenario and tiny little things that he guessed other people just didn't tend to consider.

So when he'd been thinking about how his pseudo date with Taehyung may go, he hadn't gotten very far into the hypothetical proceedings before a troubling issue had brought itself to his attention. Now he was left sitting silently at his table, staring with troubled eyes into his cereal, the weight of his dilemma clear in the crease of his brow. He spent a long time grappling with possibly the biggest decision he'd ever been faced with in his young life.

_Should I get Taehyung a card or not?_

Perhaps other people wouldn't have gotten so hung up on it but Jimin had made the mistake of overthinking it and now he wouldn't be comfortable until a solution was found.

Taehyung had mentioned it himself. He'd clearly talked about giving Jimin a card. So then, Jimin thought he ought to get one for Taehyung too. On the other hand; that may have just been a joke. Taehyung had been rambling at the time after all, and it seemed very him to randomly toss that idea out there without even realising he'd set it and certainly no intention of actually doing it. So then if Jimin got him a card and he _had _just been kidding it would make the whole thing extremely awkward and then it _would _be really weird and uncomfortable. Jimin could feel himself beginning to spiral down.

To be perfectly honest, Jimin wouldn't have really considered giving Taehyung a card at all if the younger hadn't mentioned it. Spending the day together was fine but a card just seemed a little _too_ Valentines-y to him. But if he didn't bother and Taehyung _did _turn up with one for him, he'd feel awkward and shitty not being able to return the gesture. Taehyung _had _said he wanted to do the whole Valentine's thing…

Nodding to himself, Jimin made up his mind. He'd get a card and have it ready but would try and keep it hidden until he got a fell for how the night would go and what exactly Taehyung was going for. Hopefully he'd be able to get an idea before it got awkward. He'd go and pick out a nice card once he'd finished his cereal which was, regrettably, little more than lumpy soup at this point.

Valentine's day was still two days away. That gave him two full days to fret over the situation and change his mind as many times as he liked until then. It was only Taehyung after all, he tried to remind himself. He doubted Taehyung would be upset with him or offended, whatever he did. He didn't know why he was getting so flustered over it.

Jimin wound up getting a teddy bear as well as a card. He couldn't help it; the store had got him with their wily marketing tricks and he was weak minded. The bear had been _right there, _staring up at him with it's cute little fuzzy face. He knew Taehyung would've thought it was cute too had he been there and would've been instantly drawn to it.

The bear was sitting behind a couch cushion now (cleverly hidden in case he decided against giving it after all), peeking out from the shadows, mocking him. Perhaps a bear was a step too far. Maybe he'd return it tomorrow. Maybe the girl behind the register would think he'd been rejected. Jimin grimaced at the thought.

His attention was torn from the smug little bear when the buzzer went. By the time he'd made it to the intercom, the buzzer had been held in loud and loud and irritating before descending into some sort of equally grating tune. Evidently, Taehyung had arrived and was clearly in a good mood.

Taehyung burst threw his door only moments later, like some kind of Valentine's Day tornado; laden down with a ridiculous assortment of items. He beamed at Jimin over him armfuls, the picture of elation. Jimin quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him but returned his grin all the same, welcoming him in.

Taehyung set his load down on a side table before proceeding to saunter about, hands in his pockets, scrutinising the place and nodding to himself casually.

"Nice place you got here," he complimented, as if he'd never seen it before.

Jimin physically could not cock his eyebrow any more than it already was, so he crossed his arms to highlight his sentiment instead. They were really going to do this, huh?

But Taehyung quickly dropped the act with a childish giggle at his own games. Instead, he plucked a red envelope from his pile and turned to face Jimin head on. Taehyung took a breath and was suddenly the embodiment of seriousness. Once again, he'd caught Jimin off guard with his sudden changes in direction.

"Jimin," he said solemnly, maintaining almost uncomfortable eye contact. A beat went by before he continued. "Will you be my Valentine?"

He thrust the envelope towards the shorter boy, still trying to maintain the tension he'd built but a playful spark was shining in his eyes and he suddenly looked all of about ten years old. Jimin snorted at him and took the card as prompted.

"Well I didn't spend this long getting ready for nothing, now did I?" he quipped.

Taehyung's face lit up in a radiant smile. "Phew, cause it would've been really awkward if you said no after all the effort I've gone to."

After a brief pause, Taehyung regarded him suspiciously. Jimin thought there was something tentative hidden just behind his eyes and vague teasing smile. "Did you really spend a long time getting ready?"

Jimin laughed self-consciously and gave a minute nod. Then he fixed Taehyung with a coy smile, subtly changing stance to give the younger a better view. "Pretty enough?"

"You're a knockout," agreed Taehyung, looking him over.

Jimin read his card quickly. _To the best friend in the world, Happy Valentines Day! I love you, man! _He grinned down at the message. It was sweet. He was glad to have a friend like Taehyung in his life. Taehyung was watching him closely, like he was something interesting. He was smiling too but for some reason Jimin couldn't quite fathom, the younger's scrutiny was making him a little self-conscious. He was distantly aware of tiny pinpricks of heat welling up in his cheeks. Ah, that was probably it.

Taehyung was laughing at his probable blush. Everyone in their group of friends knew it was fairly easy to make Jimin blush or fluster him and Taehyung was always teasing him over it when it happened, telling him how cute it was. Jimin was grateful the younger had restrained himself so far from poking at his cheeks and set the card down (pride of place on his coffee table for all to see) and looked away stubbornly before the cooing started.

"For you," announced Taehyung grandly, presenting him with the most ridiculously oversized bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. There were streamers and ribbons and sticks with big plastic hearts on the end sticking up out among the flowers. Taehyung also handed him a box of chocolates, which of course were also cheesy beyond all reason and, fully in keeping with the season, were in a heart shaped box.

"God Taehyung, how much did you spend on all this?" he asked bewildered by his friend's efforts. He refrained from calling it "all this crap", thinking it wouldn't really be in the spirit of things. He knew Taehyung really did like the whole spoiling his dates thing and loved going all out to do it but it was just him, so Jimin didn't really see the point of bankrupting himself for a holiday.

"Told you I'd spoil you," beamed the blond proudly. "How else could I hope to win your affections but with showering you with piles of Valentines crap?"

Jimin shook his head at the younger's waggling eyebrows and lopsided grin. Well at least they were on the same wavelength on that front. He read the tag on the flowers – _Happy Valentines Bro! – _before also setting those aside.

He quickly reached over and presented Taehyung with his bear and his own card. He was pleased at the look of delighted surprise that lit up his friend's features.

"You thought I wouldn't get you anything? On _Valentines?" _he asked, feigning being scandalised at Taehyung's doubt in him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything. You're doing me the favour keeping me company, after all," admitted Taehyung almost bashfully, with a small shrug.

Taehyung read his card with a huge goofy smile on his face before holding it to his chest with an overacted sigh. "A Valentine from Jiminie hyung. Aren't I the luckiest girl in school? Am I blushing? I think I must be."

Jimin threw a couch pillow at him playfully and told him to shut up.

"You know, this is the first Valentine's Day card anyone's given me since high school?" admitted Taehyung quietly, still smiling fondly down at the card. "Thank you. It's nice."

Taehyung hadn't looked back up at him anyway but Jimin still felt the need to avert his gaze again and swallowed audibly. He honestly found it hard to believe that nobody had given Taehyung of all people a card since high school. Taehyung was a good-looking guy and was well liked. He attracted guys and girls in equal measure. Surely _somebody _would've given him one at some point? Really thinking about it, however, Jimin remembered the stacks of sweets and other gifts Taehyung annually accumulated from his hoards of admirers over the years but he couldn't actually recall ever seeing a single card in that mix.

Jimin let out a flustered breath. Geez, if it had meant that much to him, _he _would have given Taehyung a card every year.

Moving swiftly on, Jimin held out the bear to the blond as well who promptly squealed in delight and cuddled it close, rubbing his nose against the bear's.

"It's so cute! I love it," exclaimed Taehyung, thousand-watt smile focused solely on Jimin.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Figured you'd like it," laughed Jimin.

Taehyung fixed him with a lecherous smirk and dark eyes. "Ah, I would've gotten you a bear too but you're cute enough already."

Taehyung winked at him and it was possibly the corniest thing Jimin had ever witnessed. Even for Taehyung.

"You're such a dork," he snorted, shoving the blond away and getting to his feet. "Shall I assume this is how tonight is going to go? You tossing out as many cheesy lines as you can while I try not to die of second-hand embarrassment?"

"You bet, toots," nodded Taehyung with glee. "I'm taking you on a date straight outta an eighties movie. The cheesiest of cheese. The corniest or corn. And it'll be a lot more fun if you play along~"

As promised, Taehyung took him to the movies. Jimin was pleased to learn that Taehyung had chosen the movie he'd most wanted to see that was out right now. He should've guessed by now that Taehyung would've chosen whatever Jimin would like best, but he was still flattered at the thoughtfulness.

The cinema wasn't really anything new for them; they went pretty much every other week. Of course, this time was supposed to be a date and there were some noticeable differences. For example, this time they were allowed to cuddle up to each other in the dark theatre and walk hand in hand whenever they pleased. It was…nice.

Jimin understood what Taehyung had been saying. Jimin didn't really need a boyfriend or girlfriend very badly right now and wasn't interested in finding a relationship for the time being but he still enjoyed certain aspects of a relationship. Like the freedom to make casual contact with somebody. Jimin wasn't a very touchy-feely person with people he didn't know well but once he felt comfortable enough with someone, there was always a strong urge to latch onto them and snuggle in.

Of course, Taehyung in particular among his friends, engaged in plenty of casual contact and friendly touches with him but regardless of how close they were; there was always a thin barrier between friends regarding just how much you could really cling to them and insert yourself into their space. Ergo the need to date somebody sooner or later. Just for tonight, however, Taehyung seemed content to let him do as much or as little as he pleased and he was only too happy to give Taehyung back however much he wanted in return and that was just really nice. They hadn't bothered to mention it out loud but there was a sort of silent agreement to forgo any previous friend-zone boundaries while they played at relationships.

Normally, they would just duck in for fast food after the movies but tonight Taehyung escorted Jimin to one of the fancier table service restaurants which they usually bypassed completely. They had never gone to that sort of place any other time they hung out. Though again, they had a lovely time and it somehow didn't feel too far from how they usually were. They spent the meal simply dorking about and having a laugh. The only differences were that tonight they were allowed to stare at each other, flash certain smiles across the table and just generally be as disgustingly cute as they could together.

Jimin was surprised at just how much fun he was actually having spending Valentine's Day with his best friend and wondered why they had never thought to do it before. It wasn't as weird as they'd feared, not at all actually.

Of course, Jimin wasn't in the least surprised at how well they got on together. Literally everyone they knew had at some point told them they were more or less soulmates and – kissing, sex and labels aside – were basically already a couple. Yoongi was constantly rolling his eyes at them and remarking that the two were practically married. It was something both Jimin and Taehyung not only recognised but were inordinately proud of as well and made frequent jokes about it.

Before they knew it, they'd finished their meal (which Taehyung had _insisted _on paying for no matter how much Jimin had futilely tried to argue. _"Don't pout Jimin, it's unbecoming.") _ and Taehyung had taken Jimin back home. He walked him back into his apartment – "As any gentleman should!" – hovering by the door as their 'date' drew to a close.

"Well, I had a really good time. Thanks, Tae," admitted Jimin with a warm smile.

Taehyung nodded his agreement. "You were the best Valentine a guy could hope for."

Taehyung dipped to give Jimin a quick peck on the cheek. It was something they'd been doing all night but Jimin still felt his cheeks heat up regardless in embarrassment at the affectionate gesture.

Taehyung gave him another soft smile and made to leave but hesitated for a moment. His gentle smile faded as his eyes shifted, taking the shorter boy in silently. It was obvious he was thinking about something. His tongue slipped out to slowly wet his lips distractedly as he tried to get his words together.

"You know…" began the blond slowly, a little unsure and nervous. "It wouldn't be that out there after a date – especially on tonight of all nights – to have a goodnight kiss."

Jimin's eyes went a little wide and his lips parted minutely, taken by surprise. Now _that _they hadn't done tonight. Or ever. There was no time for him to respond before Taehyung continued, seeming to have gathered a bit more confidence.

"I mean, I _did _promise you the full Valentine's experience." Taehyung kept his tone light and playful, as flirtatious and charming as ever, but the smirk he flashed Jimin was nothing short of lecherous and devilishly handsome if Jimin were to be perfectly honest about it. "I can't have you telling people that I don't fully deliver or I'll never get another date."

Jimin was getting over his own nerves and reservations by that point as well and was grinning ear to ear. He moved closer to the blond, right into his space and looked up at him with simulated innocence. His low, sultry tone when he replied belied his act.

"Well, I guess it is customary. Who am I to fly in the face of tradition?"

There was no preamble or hesitancy when they leaned in. Jimin vaguely registered the front door slamming (no doubt Taehyung had kicked it closed behind him) as he was marched backwards into the apartment. It was hard to tell if Taehyung was pushing him back as it's tongue found it's way into his mouth, or if Jimin was the one dragging him along as he sucked enthusiastically on the younger's tongue.

If dating Taehyung for the night had been good, it had nothing on making out with him. The two might've shared a dew quick presses of lips in the past; merely as affection between friends; and, sure, there had been the odd attempt while drunk but aside from being a little sloppier, hadn't been any less innocent. What they were doing now was about as far from innocent as Jimin could imagine. Especially once the groping started.

"Tae?" asked Jimin breathlessly, when they finally broke for air.

They were still pressed firmly together, clinging to one another, hands roaming. Taehyung's hands were squeezing his ass but Jimin still felt like he should make sure Taehyung realised what this was inevitably leading to and if it was something he really wanted to do with his best friend. Jimin, for one, was more than ready to continue but this whole night had been Taehyung's bizarre and wonderful idea, so he'd leave it up to the blond to decide just how far he wanted to take this 'friendly appreciation'.

Taehyung popped his lips audibly from where they'd been clamped on Jimin's neck and looked up at him from behind blond bangs.

"It's Valentine's Day," he said simply, flashing him a sly smirk.

Sure, why not? _It's Valentine's Day: it's just what you do. _If that's how Taehyung wanted to justify doing this, Jimin was happy to follow his lead. They could talk about it some other time. Tonight: it was Valentine's.

"Couch?" panted Jimin, forcing the word out before Taehyung's grinding hips completely turned his brain to mush.

The blond looked at him affronted and vaguely scandalised at the thought. "Of _course _not! The _couch_ isn't nearly classy enough for _my _Valentine."

Bed it was then. Jimin grinned at the taller and led him hastily to his bedroom. Leaving Taehyung by the door, Jimin sauntered to his bed, hopping up lightly and reclined provocatively. He fixed Taehyung with his most smouldering stare.

"You planning to keep all that on the whole night?" he asked, indicating the blonde's clothes.

Taehyung grinned as he hurried to strip. He felt a slight heat in his face at how closely Jimin's eyes raked over his body as he undressed and felt an even stronger heat swelling in his pants. Obviously Jimin was in the mood for a show and while Taehyung would generally love to oblige (and was fully confident he'd be capable of the best damn show Jimin had ever seen), he was eager to be pressed up against the older boy again even more so. It would be fair to say he was a little ungraceful in his haste, tripping over his jeans as he tried to step out of them while simultaneously trying to yank off his socks.

Jimin's answering giggle did little to deter him. Instead the wonderfully light sound made his chest swell and his smile widen.

Jimin watched carefully as Taehyung rid himself of his clothes, clearly in a hurry. Any other day he might've enjoyed having the younger take his time and show him more but he shared his friend's interest in getting on with it as quickly as possible and let it slide for now. It was still a nice view regardless and he was quite happy to lie back and soak it in for however long it would last.

When Taehyung had finally untangled his jeans from around his ankles, tossed them aside and straightened up, Jimin froze. He stared, gaping, at the younger for a full minute before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Taehyung put his hands on his hips, looking all the more ludicrous, and shot him a half-hearted affronted glare.

"What?" demanded the blond defensively.

"What are _those?" _gasped Jimin, eyes slits and cheeks sore from laughing. He gestured to Taehyung's underwear.

The blond was clad in tight black and red heart-print boxer-briefs; clearly another of his seasonal purchases. They admittedly did hug his narrow hips well and did a great job advertising the sizable bulge they held. They were just so cliché and ridiculous that Jimin couldn't help but laugh. As absurd as it was to see someone _actually _wearing that kind of thing, it was also just so incredibly _Taehyung _that Jimin did appreciate them in a way. The younger _did _look pretty great in them after a closer look.

"What?" shrugged the blond innocently, before breaking out his signature box grin. "They're traditional!"

Taehyung strolled slowly over to the bed, putting himself – and his special undies – on display for the elder. He was confident that Jimin was enjoying the view, whatever he said.

"It's a little presumptuous, is what it is," grinned Jimin, hooking his arms around the blonde's neck when Taehyung straddled him; caging Jimin in with his hands and knees.

Taehyung's self-assured smile practically glowed as he looked down at Jimin fondly before closing the gap once more. Jimin responded just as energetically. Taehyung gave a quick follow up peck to the elder's lips before withdrawing, nosing down his cheek and back towards his ear.

He liked around the shell of Jimin's ear, humming lowly. "Better to be prepared, Jiminie. Imagine if I'd shown up in a boring old normal pair? You might've gotten the wrong idea and think I didn't care."

Jimin rolled his head back a little farther, keening at the younger's talented tongue. He chuckled quietly and teased, "You know, I'm starting to wonder if this whole 'date' thing was just an excuse to get me outta my pants."

"So what if it was?" posed the blond, dark eyes simmering as he hovered over him. "Haven't I treated you right? Haven't I earned a little reward? So, what do you say, love? Can I get you out of those pants now?"

Jimin sighed dramatically but his fond smile was too gentle and gave him away easily. "Oh, alright then, if you must."

Taehyung giggled as he helped Jimin discard his clothes hastily. "You made fun of them but it was the undies that did it for you, wasn't it? Don't lie, I know you love them really."

Jimin ran his fingers through the blond locks, dragging the younger in for another heated kiss. He licked his lips as he pulled away and replied distractedly, "Mm, they do look very good on you, I'll give you that."

His eyes slipped down once again to the tight underwear. He knew, of course, that Taehyung was pretty big but those boxers emphasised it in the best way. He shifted his hips automatically at the thought. God, he wanted Taehyung to take off his damn underwear already.

"You know," said Taehyung conversationally, as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jimin's black boxers, sliding them slowly down as he spoke. "I was going to get you a pair of special Valentine's undies too."

Taehyung hooked one of Jimin's legs over his shoulder as he slicked up his fingers with the lube Jimin had so helpfully provided him. "But I thought it might lower the tone of the evening if I gave you them before our date had even started."

Jimin craned his head back into his pillow, eyes slipping shut with a moan as Taehyung began prepping him.

"Probably a smart move," he breathed out, grinding down on the younger's digits. That would've definitely flustered him beyond repair. "Heart print too?"

Taehyung had been busy nosing at his thigh, nibbling now and then. He looked down at Jimin out the corner of his eye darkly and practically growled, "A little less patterned, a little more see-through."

Jimin choked a little on his rising moan; both at Taehyung's words and the long, probing fingers which had just found his prostate. He allowed Taehyung to bend him almost in half when the taller bent over him to give another bruising kiss; his leg still hooked over the blonde's shoulder. Jimin clawed at Taehyung's back helplessly as the finger's in his ass continued their assault. He willingly accepted Taehyung's lips moving over his jaw, neck and chest, not having the presence of mind to object even if he'd wanted to.

"Mm, you should've seen them, Jiminie. They would've looked so fucking good on you," groaned Taehyung, lips brushing Jimin's neck just below his ear as he spoke. "I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you though. Wouldn't have even made it through dinner before I had to see you in them."

Jimin bit his lip at the idea. At the idea of wearing the underwear Taehyung had described and even more so at the thought of Taehyung being so turned on by him in them. He almost regretted the missed opportunity.

Taehyung licked up across his jaw, meeting his glazed eyes with his own half-lidded gaze for a moment. "Maybe I'll give them to you next year instead of flowers."

Jimin's breath hitched as he continued to move against the younger. So this was an annual thing for them now? His dick was unashamedly twitching at the thought, however, and he couldn't deny that he'd look forward to any opportunity to do this again.

"As exciting as that sounds, you're not planning to wait until next year to fuck me, are you?" teased Jimin, rolling his hips adamantly up against the soft fabric of those preposterous boxers which Taehyung was unbelievably _still _wearing.

The blond chuckled and dipped his head to press his lips softly against Jimin's in a chaste kiss.

"Anything for my Valentine," grinned Taehyung indulgently.

He bopped his nose playfully against Jimin's before pulling away and finally – _finally – _ridding himself of his underwear.

"Fuck, _yes_," groaned Jimin, drinking in the sight of Taehyung's cock. Tearing his eyes away from it, only momentarily, he flashed the younger a pleading look. _"_Hurry."

Only too happy to comply, Taehyung was sliding into Jimin in a matter of moments. Jimin wrapped his legs around Taehyung's hips tightly, holding him in deep. He grabbed the blond by the shoulders, dragging him down and crushing their chests together so he could cling to him and kiss him, bite his lips and moan obscenely into his mouth.

True to his word, Taehyung gave Jimin everything he had, pounding into him hard and fast. He couldn't believe how hot Jimin was under him like this, being so noisy and sounding so wrecked. His hand fumbled blindly between them for a moment; not wanting to pry his lips from Jimin's for even a second to look at what he was doing; before locating the elder's leaking cock and gripping it firmly. He swallowed down Jimin's answering groan and started a fast-paced jerk, trying to keep up as best he could with the erratic thrusts of his hips.

Jimin's hand was tugging hard in his hair again. Coupled with the throbbing he could feel with each slide on the elder's dick, Taehyung knew Jimin was almost over the edge. He rolled his hips into the shorter boy harder and faster, not far behind himself.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!" _Jimin almost screamed, gasping for air as he finally came undone, shooting thick ropes of cum up his stomach, leaving Taehyung's finger's dripping in the process.

Taehyung's hips stuttered on his final deep thrust, fingers clawing at the mattress, teeth tearing into his lip smothering his long, guttural moan, eyes screwed shut as a fine tremble made its way up his spine. It took a moment for the first shaky exhale through his nose before he could even think about breathing normally ever again. His hand maintained a slow, lazy stroke on Jimin's softening dick, purely on instinct, as his brain was nothing but white noise at the moment.

Jimin lay boneless and thoroughly satisfied as Taehyung slipped carefully out of him, collapsing next to him with an equally sated sigh. After mopping up the worst of their mess with one of his socks (he'd tried to use Taehyung's boxers as they were closest but _"that would be an insult to St Valentine himself, you little punk!") _Jimin pulled the covers over them sleepily, looking forward to settling down and shutting off for the night.

Taehyung slid closer to him, curling around him in a gentle cuddle like they always did when they took a nap together. Jimin melted against him pleasantly. His eyes were getting heavy and he was suddenly just so tired and warm and comfortable. And _happy. _

Taehyung nuzzled against Jimin's cheek happily. "I'm glad you're my best friend y'know."

Jimin smiled lazily as his eyes slipped shut. "I'm glad you're mine too, Tae."

He felt Taehyung's contented puff of air blow against his cheek as the younger settled down beside him. Taehyung pressed a final gentle kiss to his cheek before stifling a yawn. He cuddled in closer and Jimin was absently aware of the younger's nose in his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jimin."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taehyung."


End file.
